


I Know That We Can Do It

by SakaFlockaFlame



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakaFlockaFlame/pseuds/SakaFlockaFlame
Summary: A typical morning for Sakakura and Munakata.





	I Know That We Can Do It

As the morning sun shone through the blinds onto their sleeping faces, Munakata and Sakakura lightly stirred in their slumber.  Munakata awoke and put his arm around Sakakura who was turned away from him and gently kissed the back of his neck.

 

**Sakakura:** _(groggily)_ Morning.

**Munakata:** Good morning, handsome.

 

When they got up, they walked downstairs to the kitchen.  They lived in a luxurious home that was always immaculately clean.  Munakata knew he had wanted to hire a maid and he did just that.  And who better to hire than Chisa Yukizome who was deemed “Super High School Level Chores” in school?  Yukizome was just finishing cleaning the dishes as the two men entered the kitchen.

 

**Yukizome:** _(beaming)_ Good morning, sleepy heads!

**Sakakura:** Good morning. (sitting down with a fresh bowl of sugary oatmeal in front of him. He ate a large spoonful)

**Munakata:** Yukizome.

**Yukizome** : Yeah, Kyosuke?

**Munakata:** Sakakura and I made an ungodly mess on our bed last night.  Would you please clean it up?

**Yukizome:** Okay!

 

As Yukizome made off for the bedroom with her usual perky jog, Munakata turned to his lover.

 

**Munakata:** You know, it’s almost time for our… special morning activity.

**Sakakura:** (gulps down his oatmeal) Y-yeah.

 

Munakata grabbed Sakakura’s shirt with a sly smile and led him to the living room.  He placed him down on the leather couch.  He then headed over to the side table and pulled a long, thick object from the drawer.  Sakakura started to feel the anticipation building up inside of him.  Munakata sat beside Sakakura and raised one eyebrow.

 

**Munakata:** Are you ready?

**Sakakura:** Hell yeah.

 

Munakata pressed the “on” button on the remote in his hand and they both turned to the television.  Their favorite program “Dora The Explorer” was just starting!!

 

**Both:** _(singing along)_ Come on, vámanos! Everybody, let’s go!

**Munakata** : Come on, let’s get to it!

**Sakakura:** I know that we can do it!!

 

When the episode ended, Munakata turned to Sakakura and smiled.

 

**Munakata:** That was another great episode.  I wasn't sure if Dora would be able to catch Swiper this time.  
  
**Sakakura:** (laughs)Y'gotta have faith.  She always does.

**Munakata:** I love you so very much.  
  
**Sakakura:** I love you too. (kisses him)  
  
  
  
  
THE END

 

 


End file.
